


Hidden Dreamers

by 2809larry69



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2809larry69/pseuds/2809larry69
Summary: Louis lives in uni with his sister, Lottie and his friends; Liam, Zayn, Niall, Lor, Leah, Emma and Rania. Then Louis met Harry.





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> so this is another wattpad fic (don't murder me) and its pretty short right now. im sorry. enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traditions and gay drama.

My sister, Lottie, and I have a tradition, everyday, after uni. It's something we've held onto for three years. A consistent keep, so important, that if either of us were to forget, one day, it would probably end in war. Okay. Maybe that's a little over-dramatic but its gay drama. It's fine.  
Everyday, after uni, we go to Starbucks for coffee and cake.  
How is this a tradition?  
Well, to be honest, it's not, really, but we adopted the name because it sounds fancy.

I sighed deeply as I clasped my hands around the heated mug. The warmth sent shivers down my spine, that seemed to soothe me.  
Lottie sat across from me, facing the majority of the coffee shop, while I sat on the opposite side of the table, looking towards a wall.  
"Lou, don't look now," my sister began, "but I think you have an admirer."  
I could see that she was looking just over my right shoulder. I was obedient and didn't look, though.  
She smirked and threw her head down, hiding behind her fallen hair, which had now appeared in front of her face, as if responding to someone behind me with the same facial expression.  
I wanted to see what was going on so bad. If I turned around, however, it would be far too obvious and I would then feel embarrassed if I somehow gained eye contact with this mystery, I presume, boy.

"Eh?" I returned, eventually, after moments of contemplation. "What are you talking about?" 

Why would anybody look at me? He cant even see my face. Is my ass out? Oh god. Please. No. Do I have a plumbers crack?!

I was panicking as these thoughts ran through my mind. Apparently, the panic showed on my face, too.  
"Lou." Lottie said, concerned.  
I glanced up at her and smiled before swallowing my last mouthful of cake. Following that, I washed it down with a swig of the, still warm, coffee.  
"Describe him." I requested, as i placed my cup back on its coaster.  
"Okay." She gave me a detailed description of him, whilst subtly looking over, every now and then, to confirm certain aspects. She commented on his bold choice of wearing a fedora and a blue, patterned shirt only buttoned to half way up his chest, exhibiting a number of questionable tattoo's.

"Tattoo's?!" I cried in disgust.

I have never understood the thought process that goes through someone's head when they decide to get a tattoo. It's permanent. What if you regret it later on?  
And, judging by Lottie's description, he had many large ones in exposed areas of his body.

"Is he not more Fizzy's type?" One of my other sisters, Félicité, had a thing for guys with tattoo's. She found it sexy and masculine and dominant.

"I don't know, babe, but he's definitely into you."


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greggs and Harry's ass.

I prefer to have female friends rather than male so, as I left my final lecture for the day, I found a text from my friend, Leah.

Leah was from Georgia in America before she transferred to Oxford university, here in London. 

She had a thick southern accent, which i find quite mesmerising, but, then again, I think we're both kind of obsessed with each others' accents.

Leah and I also share two other international friends, Emma, originally from Croatia, and Lor, from Brazil. 

Lor and Emma both enrolled at Oxford around the same time as leah, so, because I was in charge of showing them around, we all formed a close, strong friendship.

Leah: I'm with Lor and Emma, wanna grab lunch?  
Louis: ofc. meet me in the hallway.  
Leah: Lou. There are many hallways...  
Louis: the 1 where r dorms r.  
Leah: Ok x

Living in a university where all of your friends dorms are neighbours, is perfect! We have a routine of texting the groupchat as soon as each of us wake up then the last person awake hosts breakfast. Well, tea and biscuits, that is.

I have a thing for routines; keeps me organised but drives my roommate, Niall, crazy!

Niall is also coincidentally not from England; he's from Mulingar in Ireland.

Leah: Where are you, hoe?  
Louis: srry b. im comin now !! x

As I started pacing down the hallway, I spied Emma, Lor and Leah, outside Emma and Leah's dorm.

"Boo Bear!" Emma cried as she waved in my direction. I replied with a wide smile and hurried to meet them.

"How's Mia?" I asked sympathetically.

"She's still sick." Lor returned, with a frown.

Mia is one of my English friends. We met in my first year and have been best friends ever since.

"Mia's sick?! I didn't know!" Emma said, an apologetic look in her eye.

"Yeah. She was throwing up last night." Leah chirped in.  
"Kept me awake!" Lor added, with a small laugh.

"Should we invite Zayn and Liam?" Leah questioned, changing the subject.

"You can. But they might be ...... busy." I joked, though it probably wasnt far from the truth.

"Well, we can text and, if they don't reply, we can just assume that they're ...... busy." Lor suggested copying my mannerisms.

We all laughed as I pulled my phone out to start the message:

Louis: hey li. were goin for lunch. do u and z wanna join us ? x

There was no reply for a few minutes so we stood by the dorms wondering whether we should just continue because they are probably shagging so they aren't going to see their phones.

Just as we were about to leave, my phone buzzed but it was from Zayn:

Zayn: Liam's at a lecture and he left his phone here. I'm available, though x (we're* you* going* jesus, Lou) x

He is probably the only person who actually corrects the way i text. I rolled my eyes and texted back:

Louis: come on then x  
Zayn: On my way!! Where shall I meet you?  
Louis: jus walk out of ur dorm x  
Zayn: :) x

There was a chorus of "Hey Zayn!" and "Zaynie!" from the girls and I as he left his dorm. He acknowledged us with a grin and a wave.

"Got your key?" I warned quickly. Zayn smiled and tapped the front pocket of his jeans purposefully before proceeding to close the automatically-locking door.

"I just left a note for Li. Where are we going? I'm starving!" he announced, addressing all of us.

"Greggs?" I suggested, hopefully.

"Mmm. Sounds great!" Emma returned.

...

"She said he had mesmerising deep green eyes and curls of medium brown hair that reached just below his shoulders," I continued as I explained what happened when i was with Lottie the day before.

We were sat in Greggs, a little sandwich/pastry place in town. It was a bit of a 'Tardis', really; from the outside it looks as though it could seat several tables of two and maybe a small counter in front of a couple of appliances and possibly a coffee machine but when you enter, it is so much bigger than that.

It provides many tables and chairs that in total could sit about fifty people. There are large fridges holding fresh wraps, sandwiches and other meals all along the side and a large counter at the back with a hot drinks machine, a few microwaves, an oven and a display of biscuits, buns, muffins, cakes and gingerbread men.

A sweet aroma fills the air as the wind pushes it through the shop for every customer who opens the door. It washes over the vast seating area in a wave, causing consumers to smile at the sweet scent.

I was sat facing towards the door, opposite Emma, who was next to Zayn, with Leah and Lor either side of me, around a large round table. 

There was an array of sandwiches, wraps and salads with coffees, teas and hot chocolates that littered the table.

If Niall was here, he would have eaten the lot.

Emma watched me with he hands planted on her cheeks and her mouth open as i spoke - we have the same taste in guys and, minus the tattoos, he was out perfect man.

"He has tats though, so..." 

"And." She replied sacrcastically, "if he's that beautiful, we can move past that." She noted.

"Louis. The door." Leah tilted her head in the direction. I turned slightly to the left and clasped my hand over my mouth. 

He was so tall. So handsome. Perfect.

Brown curly ha-

Of course someone woth the exact same description would walk in right then.

Everyone turned to see him then looked at me, raising their eyebrows.

This time, he had a guitar. It was a case slug over his right shoulder with the initials, "H.S" printed in calligraphy all over it.

Does he play? And sing?

He gave me a small smile as he walked past. He left us with the smell of his after shave. 

It was captivating. Smelt so sweet. 

Not a typical 'manly' smell - maybe it was womens perfume? I mean.... perfume has no gender???

He efortlessly looked cool as he strolled up to the counter. He waited in the short queue to give his order.

This gave me the perfect opportunity to drool over his perfect ass. 

Oh. My. God.

As a top, I couldn't help but let my mind do its own thing and take me to places that sent the blood rushing towards my groin.

I adjusted my self discretely, as Zayn gave me a knowing smirk. I returned my self to the conversation on the table.

Next, a girl walked in, I recognised her from my fine art class that i take with Zayn.

"Hey Louis. Zayn." She smiled brightly and waved.

"Hi Rania!" Zayn replied.

"Hey." I was too distracted to say much more than that.

I reverted my gaze to the hot boy while eating my all-day-breakfast wrap.

Rania found her way to him and excitably hugged him. She was just the right height for him to kiss the top of her head.

How could he?

Perhaps he wasn't the guy that Lottie was talking about.

"Lottie texted back!" Lor exclaimed.

Huh?

She noticed my confused face and explained, "while you were glued to him, I took a pic and sent it to Lottie. She said it's the same guy!!!"

"Wow, Lou. He's gorgeous!" Leah stated.

Yes. He is gorgeous but what's his name and who the fuck is that girl with him??

The pair received their food and started to walk back the way they came.

"Thanks, Harry. You didn't have to do that."

"Friends treat friends with kindness and don't let others do otherwise." 

That answers my questions. Harry and Rania. They're friends.

Wow Harry seems so wise and peaceful. I really want him.

Rania gave me a goodbye smile and they walked out the door together.

"Holy shit." Emma said suddenly.  
"Lou, babe, if I don't see you together within a couple months, I'm suing."

"Shut up he's not into me." I admitted.

I instantly had all pairs of eyes on me. Staring. Confused. Looking at me as if-

Okay. Maybe part of me might think that Harry possibly could like me. Maybe. Maybe.

"Come on y'all. Let's get back. Niall and Liam finished their lectures half an hour ago and Mia just texted, saying she feels a bit better and she's awake." Leah offered.

"Mia went to a party with me and Liam last night. We all got absolutely smashed but Mia drank way too much. Maybe that's what's wrong with her?" Zayn suggested.

"Of course! She's probably just hung over today." I realised.

"She doesn't have a lecture today until 4pm. If she doesn't go then I'll make notes for her." Lor offered.

"Wish my roommate would do that for me." Emma side-eyed Leah. Leah looked at her with an open mouth, offended.

"Hey!" She joked.

"Guys seriously. Don't have a domestic in Greggs." I said.

"Let's go." Zayn initiated, "I miss my boyfriend."


End file.
